A through-the-lens reflex camera of the type currently marketed commonly empolys a swingable mirror to reflect an image onto a viewing screen. When the shutter is operated, the mirror is swung out of the optical path between the lens and film mounted in the film path to permit exposure of the film, but then returns quickly to its image-reflecting position. The shutter, although operating in connection with the swinging of the mirror, ordinarily is an independent element. In one embodiment, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,652, the swingable mirror operates as part of the shutter to open the latter as the mirror is swung out of the optical path. Through-the-lens lens reflex cameras in general operate rather noisily, and often a quite audible clicking sound can be heard as the swinging mirror abruptly contacts a stop during the instant that the shutter is open. This noise is particularly bothersome when portraits are taken. Portrait subjects often are quite tense, and the audible clicking produced by the mirror may cause a subject to blink or wince during the instant of time the camera shutter is open, giving rise to understandably poor portrait results.
Portrait cameras ordinarily are subjected to intense use, and accordingly it is further desired that such cameras be ruggedly built, and that the mechanism of such cameras be easily exposed for repair.